With Friends Like These
This is the fifty-seventh episode of Die Another Day. Story Harvey, Trace, and Miranda walk over as Carson is thrown into a room. “Sit down, Carson,” Trace orders. Carson then takes a seat across from Harvey. “Where is Bragg?” Trace interrogates, “Tell me now, or else you’ll die.” “I’ll never tell you anything,” Carson responds. “After I do this, you’ll spill everything you know,” Trace says as he drew a knife and held it to Carson’s throat. “Trace, this has gone too far. Put down the knife!” Miranda shouts. “Shut up Miranda! This is the only way that he will spill Bragg’s location,” Trace replies. “He’s at the old fishing house. He’s holed up in there with whatever forces he has left,” Carson says with a panicked expression on his face, which was drenched in sweat. “Thank you,” Trace replies. Trace then slashes Carson’s throat, killing him as Harvey and Miranda look in horror. “Why did you do that? You don’t execute prisoners, Trace,” Miranda asks with a look of concern for Trace’s mental state. “I didn’t want him to run back and tell Bragg we’re coming. You’ll understand,” Trace answers. They walk up to the briefing room as Tai, Cassie, Kat, Elliot, and Mark sit down. “How did the interrogation go?” Mark asks. “Trace acted like a sociopath, but we got the information we needed,” Miranda answers. “Good, but how exactly did Trace act like a sociopath?” Cassie asks. “He held a knife to the prisoner’s throat to get him to cough up Phillip Bragg’s location, and then he killed him,” Miranda answers. “It must have been the brain damage from when Cecil hit him over the head with an iron bar,” Kat states. “I'm fine. I'm still the same man I was before I was hit,” Trace replies. “OK,” Kat replies. “So, what’s the plan of attack?” Tai asks. “Just charge ahead. Phillip is guarded by the few remaining Systrike members left,” Harvey answers. “Okay, Harvey, let’s go,” Trace replies. As they run out, a young teen walks in front of them. “Can I join you guys?” Soren asks. “Soren, aren’t you supposed to be in training?” Elliot asks. “I am, but I want to go on a real mission, can I?” Soren asks. “Fine, Soren, you can come with us,” Elliot answers. “Alright!” Soren shouts.Tai, Trace, Harvey, Soren, Kat, Miranda, Cassie, Mark, Elliot, and a bunch of Systrike soldiers get into several armored vehicles and drive towards the old fishing house by the harbor. Izzy runs up to the armored vehicles. They stop. “What is it now Izzy?” Trace asks. “Can I come with you? This will be awesome!” Izzy asks. “Sorry Izzy, no kids allowed,” Kat answers. “Aw,” Izzy replies, clearly upset. Izzy walks away. Miranda then walked out and dragged Izzy into the armored vehicles. “Why did you that Miranda?” Kat asks. “He wanted to take part in this, and I don’t like seeing kids upset,” Miranda answers. Izzy takes a seat beside Kat. The armored vehicles then start driving towards the old fishing house. “So, it finally ends here,” Cassie states. “Well, at least we’ll finally have revenge for all the loved ones we lost,” Tai replies. Eventually, the armored vehicles stop just close to the fishing house. “What’s the problem, Mark?” Trace asks. “Out of gas,” Mark answers. “Looks like we’ll have to make the rest of the journey on foot,” Harvey replies. The group walked out as they marched towards the old fishing house. The break down the door. “I see Carson coughed up my location,” Phillip states, “What did you do to him!” “I killed him. He deserved it,” Trace answers. Michael then jumps out in front of the Systrike troops. “You’re dead, Excelsior scum!” Michael shouts. Cassie then engages Michael in machete on machete combat. “Come on, will you ever give up?” Izzy asks. “Not likely, brat,” Michael answers. “Don’t call me a brat!” Izzy shouts. Izzy then lunges at Michael, trying to attack him before Cassie pulls him away. “I’ll take care of him,” Cassie states. “Good idea,” Izzy replies. Izzy then sits down and watches Cassie’s fight with Michael. “Give up, Michael!” Cassie shouts. “Never!” Michael shouts back, refusing to give up. The two duel for several more minutes until Cassie hacks off Michael’s arm, causing him to lose the grip of his machete. He backs into the corner, accepting defeat. “Kill him, Cassie,” Trace orders. “No, Trace, I’m not killing an opponent who has already surrendered,” Cassie replies, refusing to follow Trace’s orders. “Do it!” Trace shouts. Not wanting to disappoint Trace, Cassie plunged her machete into the fearful Michael’s chest, killing him. Izzy watched in horror. The rest of Excelsior deals with Systrike until very few remained. Trace then grabbed an Uzi. “What are you going to do, Trace?” Kat asks. “Ending the war on my terms,” Trace answers. Trace then mows down soldiers on both sides, horrifying his friends. “TRACE, STOP!” Harvey shouts. Harvey then runs to try to stop Trace but he shoves him aside. Eventually, Trace stopped. Tai, Cassie, Kat, Izzy, and Harvey looked around in horror at the lives that Trace took away. To their horror, they saw that Mark and Soren were among the dead. A very pissed off Harvey walks towards Trace. “Why did you open fire on our own men?” Harvey asks. “I wanted the war to end on my terms. This meant annihilation of both sides. You’re equally as evil!” Trace shouts. Even Phillip was scared of the insane madman who was once Trace Oxford, the young man who was once one of Tai's closest friends. Trace lunged at Harvey and they both fell out of a window. The two then started fighting. “I thought you were my student and my friend,” Harvey states. “I was, until I found my mind,” Trace replies. “No, you lost it, my former friend,” Harvey replies. The two continued fistfighting on the beach. Trace then grabbed an umbrella and jabbed Harvey in the abdomen with it. “Accept it, my mindset is right!” Trace shouts. “Never!” Harvey shouts back. Trace then uses the umbrella to knock Harvey to the ground. Harvey then gets up. “You are one reslient mother fucker,” Trace states, “But, you will die here!” Harvey stabs Trace in the stomach with a broken glass bottle, but that did little to stop him. Trace then pins Harvey to the ground as he pulls out a knife and pointed it towards your chest. “You could have been a fine commander, but your duty was always to die,” Trace states. Harvey then grabs the knife, catching Trace off guard. He then stabs it into Trace’s eye, causing him considerable pain. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” Trace shouts. “Trace Oxford, you are officially relieved of duty,” Harvey replies. Harvey then pulls out a gun and he shoots Trace in the head, killing him. Harvey then drops to the ground out of pure exhaustion as he stares at Trace’s lifeless body. Kat then walks over to Harvey. “We have to hurry. Phillip is escaping!” Kat shouts. The group then runs up to Phillip, who is on the docks and ready to hop into a boat and escape. “You can never stop me,” Phillip states as he grabs a knife and fights the group head on. “You are outnumbered Phillip. Surrender now,” Tai states. “Never. I will fight until my last breath,” Phillip replies. “Then, so be it,” Tai replies. Phillip surprisingly manages to easily counter attacks from all the group members until he is caught off guard by Cassie, who lands a blow to his abdomen. “I’m surprised. But, with friends like those, who needs enemies?” Phillip asks. “I’m not surprised. But, good always triumphs over evil,” Tai replies. Tai then plunges his machete into the ground, but Phillip manages to evade his strike. “But, sometimes, the bad guy gets away,” Phillip replies. As Phillip hops into the boat and prepares for his getaway ride, Tai grabs a handgun and shoots Phillip in the head. “So this is how my dream ends, by the shore of the ocean and by some of the fiercest survivors in the end times,” Phillip states. Phillip then dies on the boat. The group then walks towards the beach where they stare at Trace’s lifeless body. “What happened to make him go insane?” Kat asks. “It was the brain damage,” Tai answers, "The shot to the head he received from Brian didn't affect him much. But, it was the blow to the head he received from Cecil that drove him over the edge. I can't believe that he went this far." “But, at least Bragg and Systrike are no more,” Harvey replies. “Let’s go home,” Cassie states. The group then gather the remaining Excelsior troops and they walk home, excited that Systrike was finally defeated once and for all. Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Molly White *Kat *Phoebe *Nolan *Kari Lewis *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Valerie *Jason *Mark *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Dante *Zane Wild *Soren *Phillip Bragg *Michael *Carson Deaths *Carson *Michael *Mark *Soren *Trace Oxford *Phillip Bragg Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Soren. *Last appearance of Carson. *Last appearance of Michael. *Last appearance of Mark. *Last appearance of Trace Oxford. (Alive) **With Trace's death in this episode, Tai, Izzy, and Tori are the only living characters introduced in Season 1. **Trace is the first guest character to die. *Last appearance of Phillip Bragg.